Alguien nuevo
by Amarie magical elf
Summary: capitulo especial x san valentin! chap 11 up!... r&r!
1. La Llegada

Listo, primer capítulo. Aquí empieza la historia. Se sitúa en el 6º año de Harry, Ron y Hermione, y todos los demás.  
  
Disclamier: no me pertenecen los personajes de Harry Potter, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y Warner BROS. Sólo me pertenece Paulina, o sea yo, Ana no me pertenece porque es mi hermana y bueno, se pertenece a si misma. Listo! No me pueden demandar, además, si me demandan no tengo con que pagar.  
  
Dejémos de hablar y empecemos con la historia. Dejen review si les gusta, si no, también para corregir cualquier cosa. Si les gustaría salir de extras pongan en el review su nombre y la casa en la que les gustaría estar. Eso es todo, ahora sí, aquí tienen "Alguien nuevo"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Capítulo 1: 'La llegada'  
  
Harry se había ido de nuevo a casa de los Weasley a esperar que empezara el 6º año en Hogwarts, después de los sucesos ocurridos unos días antes de que se terminara el curso pasado, y que Sirius hubiera muerto, Harry se sentía un poco mejor, ya hablaba con los demás y hasta llegaba a tocar el tema de Sirius. Harry ya llevaba una semana en casa de Ron su mejor amigo, un muchacho pelirrojo y con 6 hermanos, cuando la Sra. Weasley les hizo un anuncio a todos durante el desayuno.  
  
-Esto va especialmente para Harry y Ron, mañana llegarán a la casa 2 nuevas estudiantes de Hogwarts. Dumbledore nos pidió de favor que se quedaran con nosotros hasta que empiece el nuevo año, creo que vienen de España. Bueno, quiero que las traten bien mientras están aquí, nunca habían estado en Inglaterra; y perdieron a sus padres creo que hace 5 meses, o algo así. También entraran al 6º año con ustedes. Pórtense bien con ellas. Son gemelas, y creo que son muy apegadas. – terminó con una sonrisa.  
  
-De acuerdo – dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Mamá. – preguntó Ginny, la más pequeña de los Weasley. - ¿dónde dormirán?  
  
-En tu cuarto, colocaremos dos camas plegables, cariño.  
  
-Ya que. – respondió Ginny un poco enojada.  
  
Fred y George estaban emocionados, al igual que todos, porque nunca habían conocido a nadie de España; además los gemelos querían saber si les gustaba hacer bromas, igual que a ellos. Harry y Ron esperaban que entraran a Gryffindor, aunque todavía no las conocían. El día al fin llegó, y a la hora del desayuno, el Sr. Weasley entró a la cocina cargando 2 baúles, y atrás de él había 2 muchachas de 16 años, pelo negro lacio hasta la cintura, ojos cafés, las 2 poco altas y de buena figura, Harry pensó que estaba viendo doble, porque eran idénticas. Se veían un poco tímidas, y Harry las comprendió, así se sintió él cuando conoció por primera vez a magos; además, el también había perdido a sus padres, y había tenido que vivir con sus Tíos y su insoportable primo Dudley. Harry pensó que eran muy atractivas y en cuanto las vio les sonrió, una de ellas lo notó y le dirigió una sonrisa, después de sonrojarse un poco. El Sr. Weasley las presentó a todos.  
  
-Chicos, Ginny, Molly ellas son... -  
  
-Paulina Ramos, mucho gusto – se presentó una de ellas. – y ella es mi hermana Ana.  
  
-Muy bien, ellos son Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny y Harry.- dijo el Sr. Weasley señalando a los Weasley y a Harry.- Ah, y ella es Molly.  
  
-¿Harry Potter? Encantada, todos los magos de España conocen su nombre – contestó Paulina mientras le extendía una mano a Harry y le sonreía, él se sonrojó.  
  
-Cariño, - se dirigió la Sra. Weasley a Ginny – ¿por qué no le enseñas a Paulina y a Ana donde dormirán?.-  
  
-Bien – dijo ella, con un tono enojado.  
  
Ginny, Paulina y Ana subieron por las escaleras. Cuando ya no podían oír nada, Harry y Ron se pusieron a hablar sobre las gemelas.  
  
-Paulina se ve simpática, Ana no dijo nada... extraño.  
  
-Paulina es muy guapa- le respondió Harry, estaba en otro mundo.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Te gusta! Si apenas la conoces, y además ¿cómo sabes cual es cual? ¿Acaso las viste? Son idénticas.  
  
-Lo sé, pero ella me conoce a mí. – Harry seguía con una sonrisa. – Además, todavía tenemos una semana para conocerla mejor, y esperemos que su hermana hable.  
  
-Obvio que te conoce. Todos te conocen. Eres el niño-que-vivió. Haz vencido a Quién-tú-sabes y haz mostrado valentía en cualquier situación, sin mencionar que todas las chicas mueren por ti.  
  
-Ya sé, pero ella es diferente, tiene algo. Y además, no todas se mueren por mí, al menos no las de Slytherin.  
  
En eso llegaron Fred y George.  
  
-¿y?- le dijo Fred a Harry.  
  
-¿Y qué? – respondió Harry sin mucho entusiasmo.  
  
-Se te caía la baba cuando entraron, y le sonreíste todo el tiempo no sé a cual de las 2, es obvio que te gusta, una de las 2.- le dijo George  
  
-¿Se notó mucho? – preguntó Harry un poco preocupado – Díganme que no.  
  
-No, - le dijo Fred- ¿a dónde creen que entre?-  
  
-Duh... a Hogwarts, es obvio – respondió Ron con tono burlón.  
  
-A eso no se refiere – le dijo Harry mientras le pegaba en la cabeza con la mano – se refiere a la casa. Yo espero que las 2 a Gryffindor.  
  
-Conque no entré a Slytherin todo estará bien. – dijo Ron – no estaría mal que entrara a Gryffindor. Presiento que Paulina y Hermione se llevarán bien, no sé que decir de su hermana, es demasiado callada.  
  
-Cierto, ¿cómo estará Herm?, ¿le has mandado algo?  
  
-No, de seguro me dejará si no le respondo su carta antes de entrar a clases.  
  
-Ron, ella te conoce, sabe que eres un poco olvidadizo; además conoce a Errol.  
  
-Sí, pero también conoce a Pig.-respondió Ron con cara de mortificación.  
  
Pig era la lechuza de Ron, Sirius se la había dado, ya que por su culpa perdió a su rata Scabbers, quien en verdad era un animago.  
  
-Vamos a jugar un poco de Quidditch. Para que practiques para el equipo... - lo animó Harry, pero al mismo tiempo se oía triste.  
  
-Vamos, Harry. Umbridge ya se fue, de seguro Dumbledore te dejará estar en el equipo.  
  
-Sí, pero ¿y Ginny?  
  
-Me dijo que iba a renunciar al equipo si volvías entrar; ella sabe que es buena como buscadora, pero también sabe que tú eres mejor.  
  
En eso bajaban Ginny y Paulina; al parecer, las 2 se habían empezado a llevar bien, Harry se dirigió a las chicas, pero sobre todo a Paulina.  
  
-Íbamos a jugar quidditch, ¿vienes? Si no traes tu escoba, Ron te puede prestar la suya.  
  
-Oye! ¿y con qué voy a jugar yo?...  
  
-Claro, en mi escuela fui cazadora, el quidditch es mi deporte favorito. Los Chuddley Cannons son mi equipo favorito.  
  
-El mío y el de Ron también, son los mejores.  
  
-Vamos a jugar ¿o no? – preguntó Ron un poco desesperado.  
  
-Vamos – y salieron los 4 de la cocina.  
  
Estuvieron jugando quidditch como 3 horas hasta que llegó la hora de la comida y la Sra. Weasley los llamó a todos a comer. Paulina ayudó a poner la mesa a la Sra. Weasley, al modo muggle, y a servir la comida; Estaban a punto de comer cuando llegó el Sr. Weasley. Ana no hablo en todo el día, siempre la veían con un libro en la mano y sin despegar los ojos de él. Fred y George descubrieron en ese momento cuál de las 2 era la divertida.  
  
-Hola Weasleys!. Chicas ¿cómo las tratan?  
  
-Muy bien Sr. Weasley, muchas gracias por permitirnos quedarnos con ustedes, Ana también esta agradecida, aunque no ha dicho palabra.  
  
-Y... – le preguntó Fred. – hasta ahora sabemos que vienen de España, que te gustan los Chuddley Cannons y que fuiste cazadora ¿qué mas te gusta?  
  
-Bueno; leo mucho, en casa tengo una biblioteca llena de libros de todo tipo. Mis padres eran brujos. Vivía en Vigo, una playa cerca de Galicia. Me encanta todo tipo de deporte que tenga que ver con adrenalina, y la aventura... ah, y las bromas son mi punto débil.- terminó. A Fred y a George se les iluminaron las caras.  
  
-¿Te gustan las bromas? – preguntó George – eso es interesante.  
  
-Sí, me busqué un par de problemas por eso, pero salí bien librada.  
  
-George y yo tenemos una tienda de bromas en Hogsmade. Cuando vayan nos pueden visitar allá.- le dijo Fred con un brillo inusual en la cara.  
  
-Aún no se como consiguieron el dinero para abrirla. Pero les va bien.- le dijo Ron, mientras Paulina se reía.  
  
-Paulina, - preguntó el Sr. Weasley esperando no molestarla con la pregunta, y se dirigió a ella porque notó que Ana no había dicho palabra en toda la comida. – Dumbledore dijo algo de sus padres. ¿qué pasó con ellos?  
  
-Um... – ella suspiró. – murieron hace 4 meses y medio. En una accidente de avión, por eso estoy aquí. Dumbledore es nuestro padrino, y no me quiere dejar solas en estos momentos.  
  
-Lo siento. –le dijo Harry.- debió de ser terrible.  
  
-Pues la verdad sí, pero no importa, tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas. – y sonrió. Harry se había enamorado de esa sonrisa.  
  
-¿Y a que casa esperan entrar?- dijo Ron.  
  
-Yo espero que a Gryffindor. Mientras no entra Slytherin, me sentiré bien; oí que ahí no son nada amigables.-  
  
-No lo son – dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo, entre risas. Ellos lo sabían por experiencia.  
  
-A mí me gustaría entrar a Slytherin, ahí están los más hábiles, y sólo hay sangre pura, no soporto a los sangre sucia.- todos, menos Paulina, se asombraron con este comentario. No entendían como Paulina era tan alegre y fácil de llevarse, y Ana era tan fría y distante de los demás.  
  
La comida siguió así, con platicas y preguntas, Paulina nunca se había sentido tan bien desde que sus padres murieron; aunque tenía que admitir que extrañaba su casa y sus amigos. Al día siguiente, todos se fueron al Callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles escolares y las túnicas. La semana se pasó rápido, y en poco tiempo, todos estaban en la estación Kings Cross listos para irse a Hogwarts. Paulina y Ana se despidieron de los Sres. Weasley y les dieron las gracias por todo. Paulina se despidió de Fred y George, y los gemelos Weasley le dieron algunas bromas para que las utilizara en Hogwarts.  
  
Ya adentro del tren, encontraron un compartimiento vacío y los 4 se sentaron, Harry se sentó junto a Paulina y se pusieron a platicar de quidditch. Ana sacó un libro y se ocultó detrás de él. Ron se veía impaciente, esperando a alguien. Después de 5 minutos, entró al compartimiento una muchacha de su misma edad, pelo castaño claro y ondulado y con piel clara. Ella sonrió al ver a Ron y lo abrazó como por 10 minutos.  
  
-Mione, yo también te extrañé pero ya me puedes soltar.  
  
-Perdón – lo soltó y se sonrojó, - es que te extrañé mucho en las vacaciones. Y como no me contestabas las lechuzas me preocupe por ti. – se sentó junto a Ron.  
  
-hola Harry, ¿cómo te fue en el verano? – Hermione no había notado a Paulina quien estaba viendo por la ventana, ni a Ana, que estaba concentrada en su lectura.  
  
-hola Herm, muy bien. –Harry se acordó de Paulina. –Herm, ella es Paulina Ramos, y ella es su hermana Ana, vienen de España.  
  
-Hola, me llamo Hermione Granger. Soy de Gryffindor.  
  
-Hola. Entraremos al mismo año que ustedes.  
  
-¿Eso se puede? – Preguntó Hermione un poco extrañada.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que su padrino es Dumbledore, y quiere estar cerca de ellas en estos momentos, y no quiere que estén solas. - le dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?  
  
-Nuestros padres murieron hace 4 meses y medio. Todavía estábamos en la escuela. Y mi padrino no quería que estuviéramos solas en España.  
  
-lo siento mucho, debió de ser terrible, ¿cómo pasó?  
  
-En una accidente de avión. Volvían de Inglaterra a Vigo. Me dejaron salir antes de la escuela y no hice los exámenes finales.  
  
-Harry siempre encuentra una forma de hacer que los cancelen. – respondió Hermione, y miró a Harry de una forma severa. – y eso no se me hace correcto.  
  
-A nosotros sí. – respondió Harry entre risas. Paulina también rió. Ana seguía sin mostrar señales de vida.  
  
El tren avanzó minutos después, y cuando llevaban 10 minutos, un chico de 16 años, alto, con pelo de un tono rubio platinado se paró en la puerta; detrás de él venían 2 muchachos robustos, parecían su guardaespaldas. El chico finalmente habló.  
  
-Miren, si son el cara rajada, la sangre sucia y el pobretón.  
  
-Cállate Malfoy. – le respondió Harry en tono amenazador. – no me provoques.  
  
-Si solo vienes a molestar. – le dijo Paulina poniéndosele enfrente. – será mejor que te vayas, no me gustan las personas que necesitan guardaespaldas para cuidarse de los demás.  
  
-Mira Potter, ya tienes a alguien para que te defienda.  
  
-Siéntate Paulina- le dijo Ron jalándola del brazo y sentándola de nuevo. – no vale la pena gastar energías en él.  
  
-¿No nos van a presentar? – le dijo Malfoy a Harry, refiriéndose a Paulina.  
  
-No. – le respondió Harry.  
  
-Tranquilo Harry, me sé cuidar sola. – le dijo a Harry. – mi nombre es Paulina Ramos. Ya nos presentamos, ya te puedes largar de aquí.- Y Ana se paró de su asiento.  
  
-Mi nombre es Ana, mucho gusto, y tu eres...  
  
-Draco Malfoy... ¿te gustaría ir a otro lugar?  
  
-Claro. - y salió con Malfoy. Harry tenia una mirada de odio hacia Malfoy. Paulina se volvió a sentar para platicar con Harry. Ya que Malfoy, Ana y sus 'gorilas' salieron, Paulina le preguntó a Harry sobre Malfoy.  
  
-¿Quién es él? No se ve nada amigable, ni habla como tal.  
  
-Es Malfoy, es de Slytherin, somos enemigos desde el primer día de escuela. – le dijo Harry. - ¿estas bien?  
  
-Sí, espero no tener que estar en las mismas clases con él.  
  
-Ahí no se te podrá cumplir. Casi siempre nos toca Pociones y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas con ellos. –le dijo Ron. - eso si entras a Gryffindor.  
  
-No puedo creer que Ana se haya ido con él, pero en fin, ella siempre ha sido así. Nunca ha sido 'amigable', y no cree que los hijos de muggle merezcan que se les instruya en la magia.  
  
Hermione, que estaba platicando con Ron, al oír eso, se congelo.  
  
-¿No piensa eso? Es que yo soy hija de muggles, una 'sangre sucia', como diría Malfoy  
  
-Perdón, no lo sabía, pero yo pienso todo lo contrario, todos merecemos las mismas oportunidades.  
  
-Además, tu haces mejor cualquier hechizo que yo, y toda mi familia son magos. No es para que te pongas triste. –la animó Ron.  
  
El camino siguió, los 4 se cambiaron al uniforme de la escuela, y después de poco tiempo llegaron a la estación de Hogsmade; como era costumbre, se subieron a un carruaje, los cuales eran llevados por thestrals.  
  
-Odio los thestrals... -dijo Paulina, asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla.  
  
-¿Tu también los ves? –le dijo Harry, que se sorprendió con eso.  
  
-Sí, vi morir a mi tía, era una auror... y a mis padres.  
  
-Creí que tus padres murieron en un accidente de avión.  
  
-Así fue, pero yo lo vi...bueno, lo soñé.  
  
-Lo siento, se ve que haz sufrido mucho.  
  
-He sufrido tanto que ya me acostumbre.  
  
Al llegar a Hogwarts, Paulina se sorprendió al ver el castillo, era enorme, su escuela muggle no era nada comparada con Hogwarts.  
  
-Creo que tendrás que ir con Hagrid. – le dijo Harry a Paulina. – solo deben de ir los de primero, pero nunca había sucedido que alguien se metiera en el sexto curso, además de todos modos tienes que pasar por la selección.  
  
-¿Quién es Hagrid? ¿cómo lo reconoceré? Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Harry, tengo miedo. – le respondió y lo abrazó. Harry le devolvió el abrazo.  
  
-Reconocerás a Hagrid muy fácilmente, es un medio gigante. Dile que eres nueva. Pero entraras a 6º año, él debe de estar enterado de esto. Todo estará bien. Es más, iremos los 2 con Hagrid, y de ahí tendrás que ir tu sola.  
  
-De acuerdo, gracias Harry. – y lo soltó. Harry y Paulina fueron a buscar a Hagrid. Paulina se asustó un poco al verlo, nunca había visto nada parecido.  
  
-Hola Harry ¿qué tal el verano? – le preguntó Hagrid a Harry.  
  
-Muy bien, mejor que el pasado, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? – le dijo Harry.  
  
-Claro, cualquier cosa.  
  
-Ella es Paulina, es nueva. Entrará a 6º curso, Dumbledore de seguro te habló algo de esto.  
  
-Ah, sí. ¿Eres su ahijada?  
  
-Sí. – respondió ella con un poco de miedo. – mi nombre es Paulina.  
  
-Bien, tendrás que ir conmigo. En el comedor se hará la Selección de las Casas. – le dijo Hagrid de una manera amigable.  
  
-¿Puede ir en tu bote contigo?  
  
-Claro, encantado.  
  
-Ya me voy, él te cuidará. Nos veremos adentro.  
  
-Gracias Harry. – Paulina le dio un beso en la mejilla, y los 2 se sonrojaron.  
  
-De nada. –y Harry se fue.  
  
Hagrid reunió a todos los de primero y los subió a los botes. Iban 3 en cada bote, y Paulina y Hagrid iban en el primero de la fila. Paulina vio a su hermana en otro bote, platicando con algunos alumnos de primero (N/A: no se como la hice hablar, el hecho es que estaba hablando). Cuando llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor la profesora McGonagall los esperaba con rollos de pergamino en sus manos. 


	2. La Selección

Capítulo 2: 'La Selección.'  
  
-Bienvenidos a todos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Soy la Profesora McGonagall, en unos minutos se reunirán con sus compañeros en el Gran Comedor y se hará la Selección de las Casas.- entró al Comedor y regresó en poco tiempo. – Estamos listos.  
  
Todos los alumnos entraron y miraron fascinados el comedor, velas flotaban en el aire y el techo tenía la apariencia del cielo nocturno. Se pararon frente a las mesas de los profesores.  
  
Enfrente de la mesa de los profesores estaba un taburete de 3 patas, con un sombrero un poco descosido encima. El Sombrero Seleccionador cantó la canción, una diferente cada año, y se calló.  
  
-Cuando diga su nombre pasarán al frente, se sentarán en el taburete y se colocaran el sombrero seleccionador. Cuando el sombrero diga la Casa en la que estarán, diríjanse a esa mesa y siéntense con sus compañeros.- la profesora empezó a decir nombres después de que el Sombrero Seleccionador cantó su canción.  
  
-"Ramos, Ana" –dijo la profesora y la gemela de Paulina se sentó en el taburete.  
  
-Es difícil, es muy astuta, piensa rápido, se nota desde lejos...creo que ya lo tengo, ¡Slytherin!- el Sombrero Seleccionador dijo esto ultimo y la mesa de Slytherin rompió en aplausos; Paulina vio como Ana se sentaba junto a Malfoy y sus compinches.  
  
Cuando dijo "Ramos, Paulina" Dumbledore se fijó en ella y le dio una sonrisa; Dumbledore se fijo más en Paulina que en Ana, porque sabía quién era la más sociable y la más amable de las 2. Ella se sentó en el taburete, y en su cabeza quería entrar a Gryffindor, y no quería para nada estar en Slytherin.  
  
-No quieres estar en Slytherin, no importa la casa para ti mientras no estés en esa casa, mientras no sea en esa... - dijo el Sombrero, - bien, entonces que sea... Gryffindor!.  
  
Toda la mesa de Gryffindor, especialmente Harry, aplaudió cundo se dirigía a la mesa. Se sentó junto a Harry. Cuando la Selección terminó, el director le dirigió a los alumnos unas palabras.  
  
-Bienvenidos a todos los nuevos estudiantes, su casa será como su familia este curso y todos los que siguen. Les recuerdo a los viejos alumnos, y a los nuevos les informo, que el Bosque que esta en los territorios de Hogwarts esta prohibido. Creo que es todo. ¡Que empiece el banquete!-  
  
Las fuentes de comidas se llenaron de todo tipo de comida: pavo, puré de papas, salchichas, de todo. Los fantasmas empezaron a salir y a saludar a los estudiantes.  
  
-Hola, tu cara es nueva, pero no puedes ser de primero. – le dijo Nick casi decapitado a Paulina. – te ves muy grande.  
  
-Pues no, no soy de primero. Pero si soy nueva, entré a 6 curso.  
  
-Ah, debes de ser la ahijada del director, el director estaba muy ansioso por su llegada señorita. Mi nombre es Sir Nicholas de Mimpsy-Porpington.  
  
-Mucho gusto, Sir Nicholas. Mi nombre es Paulina- Nick casi decapitado se fue con los demás fantasmas. -¿Quién era?  
  
-Nick Casi decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor. Aunque no le gusta ese nombre. – le dijo Harry entre risas.  
  
-Que bien que quedaste en Gryffindor. – le dijo Hermione. – Estar en Slytherin no es una buena señal.  
  
-Tiene toda la razón, Malfoy es de Slytherin. - le contestó Ron.  
  
-Oí que tú y Hermione son novios, ¿desde cuando? - Paulina se dirigió a Ron.  
  
-Como 3 semanas. Pasó en vacaciones.  
  
-Felicidades!-les dijo a los 2.  
  
El banquete se terminó y los platos quedaron limpios. El director volvió a hablar.  
  
-Creo que es hora de que vayamos todos a dormir, sé que es tan emocionados para empezar las clases mañana a primera hora.  
  
-Vamonos Ron, tenemos que llevar a los de primero a la sla común.- les dijo Hermione.  
  
-Estoy lleno, y tengo sueño. – dijo Ron bostezando.  
  
-Claro, si te la pasas comiendo – le dijo Harry en juego.  
  
-Vayan ustedes, - les dijo Paulina, - tengo que ver a Dumbledore.  
  
-Te acompaño. –se ofreció Harry. – No tengo sueño.  
  
-No tienes que quedarte, te estas cayendo del sueño. –le sonrió Paulina. – yo regresaré sola a la sala común.  
  
-Pero eres nueva, no sabes donde esta, ni la contraseña. – le dijo Harry. – Me quedaré. Váyanse ustedes 2. – se dirigió a Hermione y a Ron.- los alcanzaremos allá. Suerte con los nuevos.  
  
El Gran Comedor se fue vaciando, y Paulina y Harry se dirigieron a la mesa de los profesores, donde Dumbledore hablaba con otros profesores. Esperaron ahí a que Dumbledore dejara de hablar.  
  
-Hola Paulina, – Dumbledore la abrazó como si fuera su hija, pues así le veía. – Hola Harry  
  
-Hola- Paulina le devolvió el abrazo.  
  
-Profesor. – Harry le dijo al director.  
  
-Espero que hayas llegado bien y hayas disfrutado tu estancia en casa de los Weasley, no te pude recibir aquí porque salí de viaje.  
  
-No importa, todo estuvo de maravilla. Solo te venía a avisar que llegué bien, y no hubo ningun problema.  
  
-¿Y tu hermana?  
  
-En Slytherin. Sé que le afectó lo que pasó, pero no dijo palabra en todas las vacaciones, de hecho, no la he visto mucho. Ya la conoces, esta metida en sus libros, y cree que lo que pasa ahí llega a ser verdad, bueno, tal vez algunas cosas lo sean. –Paulina trató de dibujar una sonrisa en su cara, pero se soltó a llorar.  
  
-Lo siento mucho, mi niña. – la volvió a abrazar.  
  
-Los extraño mucho, me hacen falta.- le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.- no se si pueda soportar estar tanto tiempo sin ellos. Es difícil. No ha pasado ni un año y ya siento como si se hubieran ido hace décadas.  
  
-Lo sé, pero lo superarás. Aquí estoy yo.  
  
-Gracias padrino, creo que iré a dormir.  
  
-Sí, es lo mejor. Buena suerte en las clases, ya sabes que me puedes ir a ver a cualquier hora.  
  
-Gracias –lo soltó y se limpió los ojos. – Vamos Harry.  
  
-Él te alcanzará en un momento, debo de hablar con el joven Potter. – le dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-De acuerdo. – se dirigió a Harry. – te esperaré afuera. - y salió del Comedor.  
  
-Harry, tienes que cuidarla. No la hagas sufrir más, si en algún momento necesita alguien para hablar tú tienes que estar ahí para ella. Quiero que la cuides mucho, será tu aventura de este año –le dijo Dumbledore serio, pero con una sonrisa.  
  
-Claro profesor – le respondió Harry- Lo haré con mucho gusto.  
  
-Bien, ahora vete. No la hagas esperar.  
  
-Claro profesor.  
  
Harry salió del comedor, y se encontró con Paulina en la puerta.  
  
-Perdón si tuviste que ver eso, es que es difícil. Pero ya lo debes de saber.  
  
-Sí, también fue difícil para mí. Pero aquí estoy, haciendo enojar a todos los profesores. – dijo Harry entre risas- estarás bien. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dormir?  
  
-Sí, estoy muy cansada, no puedo creer que mañana empiecen las clases.  
  
-Lo soportarás. – le sonrió y puso un brazo alrededor de su cuello. Ella se sorprendió por eso, pero recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Así se fueron a la torre de Gryffindor. Platicaron todo el camino, sobre los profesores y las clases que habían elegido. Al llegar a la torre, vieron el retrato de una señora gorda en un vestido rosa de seda.  
  
-¿La contraseña?- preguntó el retrato.  
  
-"Titillandus" –dijo Harry. El retrato se abrió y los dejó pasar a la sala común. Adentro solo estaban Ron y Hermione platicando enfrente del fuego. Ron habló cuando entraron.  
  
-Hola! ¿a que no adivinas que nos toca a primera hora mañana con Slytherin?- dijo Ron con un tono sin mucho entusiasmo.  
  
-No me digas que pociones, que no sea pociones.-dijo Harry.  
  
-Pociones, 2 horas seguidas! No soporto a Snape.  
  
-¿De que hablan?- preguntó Paulina –  
  
-De Snape, es el maestro de Pociones, nunca le hemos caído bien. Siempre nos hace sufrir. – le dijo Harry – hace todo lo posible para que no aprobemos los exámenes, y también para quitarnos todos los puntos posibles.  
  
-Pobre Neville- dijo Hermione- se desmayó en cuanto vio el horario. Es la clase en la que peor le va.  
  
-No puedo creer que tengamos ese horario – dijo Ron con enfado – Y después Transformaciones, y luego Herbología, y luego no me acuerdo. Será mejor que copien el horario.  
  
-Tienes razón. – le dijo Harry, y se fue a buscar pedazos de pergaminos y un par de plumas. Le dio una a Paulina y los 2 se pusieron a anotar los horarios.  
  
-Creo que iré a dormir. – dijo Hermione. - ¿vienes? – le preguntó a Paulina.  
  
-Claro, pero, ¿mis cosas?  
  
-Deben de estar junto a tu cama. Los elfos domésticos las acomodan durante el banquete.  
  
-de acuerdo. Buenas noches chicos. – y las 2 se fueron a los dormitorios.  
  
-creo que debemos ir a dormirnos Ron.  
  
-No hasta que me digas que paso allá abajo.  
  
-No paso nada, bueno, Dumbledore me dijo que la cuidara. Eso es todo.  
  
-¿Estas seguro?  
  
-Sí. – respondió Harry. – ahora vamos a dormir, tengo sueño.  
  
Los 2 se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, se pusieron la pijama y se metieron a la cama.  
  
-Buenas noches Ron.  
  
-Buenas noches Harry.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
^^ Contesto review. Me sorprendio ver que el fic lo habia apenas subido y en 20 minutos tuve un review ^.^  
  
SaraMeliss: gracias por tu review! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, para que lo disfrutes...Claro que pueden salir de extras, para eso lo puse. No sales en este capítulo pero creo que en el siguiente harás tu aparición estelar ^.^ pero que dices? Claro que la magia existe, solo la tienes que encontrar en tu corazón y harás cosas maravillosas :) disfruta el segundo capitulo!  
  
Son todos...espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. 


	3. No pretendas conocerme

Capitulo 3.- 'No pretendas conocerme.'  
  
Era el primer día de clases. Harry se levantó de su cama y vio que Ron ya no estaba dormido. Se cambió rápidamente al uniforme y bajó a desayunar al Gran Comedor. Ya cuando llegó, encontró a Ron, Hermione y Paulina desayunando y hablando muy emocionados de algo que Harry no sabía. Llegó y se sentó con los demás en la mesa de Gryffindor, y al ver que ninguno de sus amigos se dio cuento de que habia llegado, se sirvió el desayuno y se puso a desayunar en silencio. 5 minutos después de que Harry habia bajado a desayunar, Paulina se dio cuenta de que Harry ya estaba ahí.  
  
-Hola Harry.-le dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
  
-Hola. ¿De qué hablaban?- le dijo Harry interesado, pues no sabía de lo que trataba.  
  
-Este fin de semana es el primer viaje a Hogsmade del año, y en la torre había cupones para la tienda de Fred y George. Aparentemente, fuimos los únicos que recibieron cupones. Malfoy esta que arde.-le dijo Ron, que se estaba sirviendo más salchichas asadas y puré de papa.  
  
-Acabo de ir con Ana, y ellos no recibieron cupones. Me alegra tanto eso.- le dijo Paulina con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara.-pero de todos modos irá a Hogsmade; la he visto más feliz desde que llegamos aquí, y desde que entró a Slytherin.  
  
-Debemos irnos, tenemos que ir a Pociones.-los apuró Hermione.  
  
Los 4 se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a las mazmorras para ir a clases de Pociones. Cuando llegaron, vieron a Malfoy y sus amigos de Slytherin burlándose de alguien, pero ninguno de los 4 alcanzaba a ver, debido a que los Slytherin estaban formando un círculo alrededor de alguien. A Harry le vino una imagen graciosa, a Malfoy convertido en hurón en 4º año, se veía tan indefenso. Paulina les abrió paso y vieron a Neville hecho bolita en el suelo. Neville no podía moverse ni hablar, por culpa del miedo que se le veía en los ojos. Los 4 amigos vieron a Malfoy apuntándole a Neville con la varita, Malfoy se estaba burlando de Neville, y los Slytherin se reían mientras Neville trataba de pararse y de librarse del hechizo que Malfoy le estuviera poniendo. Paulina, en ese momento, supo que algo extraño estaba pasando. Solo 6 personas sabían ese hechizo: Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ana, Paulina y sus padres. Paulina reaccionó, sacó la varita y gritó "Moventus." Neville al momento pudo volver a hablar, se levantó del suelo y se escondió detrás de Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Ya llegó la salvadora de los indefensos.-se burló Malfoy mientras veía como Neville sudaba.  
  
-Cállate Malfoy, si no quieres volver a ser un hurón.  
  
-¿Cómo lo supiste? Tú no estabas en cuarto año, no deberías de saber.- ahora era Malfoy quien actuaba nervioso y apenado.  
  
-Tienes razón, yo no estaba, pero Harry sí. Y bueno, él me ayudó un poco.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste Potter? Me las vas a pagar, esto no se va a quedar así.  
  
-Yo no dije nada Malfoy, así que mejor cállate.-Harry se paró detrás de Paulina y cerró los puños.  
  
-¿Entonces como la huérfana sabe?- Malfoy puso una cara de triunfo al ver que Paulina casi se soltaba a llorar enfrente de todos, pero lo que Malfoy no sabía es que Paulina venía de una familia de personas muy fuertes en todo sentido.  
  
-Yo pensé que al ser hijo de mortífagos ibas a saber todo lo que se puede hacer con la mente, pero ya me di cuenta de que eres un total ignorante en cuanto se trata de magia. Sé leer la mente; al parecer, no sabes nada de mí.-Paulina recobró la compostura, y se volvió amenazante.  
  
-Nadie de nuestra edad podría dominar un poder tan grande. Sólo estás diciendo mentiras.  
  
-¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué sé que tus padres no te prestaban la mínima atención cuando eras un bebé? Te dejaban al cuidado de tu abuela, una mujer no muy amable, ¿cierto Malfoy?  
  
-¿A ti que te importa? No voy a contestar a tus preguntas estúpidas.  
  
-Entonces no pretendas conocerme.  
  
La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió, y el profesor Severus Snape estaba parado dentro del salón. Snape era un profesor con nariz aguileña y pelo negro grasiento. Hacía todo lo posible para quitarle puntos a Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Buscando problemas, señorita Ramos?-Snape se veía amenazante.  
  
-No realmente profesor, solo le daba su merecido al niñito 'consentido' de Malfoy. Nada importante, de verdad.-Paulina contestó con cinismo, lo cuál a Snape no le gustó para nada.  
  
-¿Desafiando a un profesor? 25 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ahora, dejen de perder tiempo y entren a la clase.  
  
Los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor entraron, tomaron sus asientos, y la clase empezó. Harry sintió la clase muy larga, ya quería que se terminara para poder preguntarle muchas cosas a su nueva amiga. El timbre sonó, y Harry, Hermione, Ron y Paulina salieron corriendo de las mazmorras. La siguiente clase era Transformaciones, al parecer, la materia favorita de Paulina. Harry no habia tenido oportunidad de hablar a solas con Paulina, bueno, tal vez no a solas pero no con toda una multitud ahí junto a ellos.  
  
Llegaron al salón de Transformaciones, y tomaron su lugar en los asientos. Después de esperar un tiempo, la gata que estaba sobre el escritorio se convirtió en la profesora MacGonagall.  
  
-Buenos días. Este año será algo difícil, en todas las materias, ya que les ayudará a reforzar los conocimientos que necesitaran para la profesión que tendrán cuando sean unos magos responsables y conocedores, así es como se supone que debe ser, pero dudo que algunos alumnos de esta clase lleguen a serlo.-la profesora MacGonagall le dirigió miradas severas a algunos de los estudiantes de cualquiera de las 2 casas: Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Hoy no veremos nada nuevo, solo repasaremos lo que habíamos visto. ¿Alguien me puede decir que vimos en segundo año?  
  
Para la sorpresa de todos, Paulina levantó la mano, y Hermione también, pero que la última la levantara no fue sorpresa para nadie.  
  
-¿Si señorita Ramos?  
  
-En segundo año vieron como transformar a los animales en copas de cristal.  
  
-Muy bien, eso fue justamente lo que vimos. ¿Y con qué hechizo señorita Granger?  
  
-Dando 3 toques con nuestras varitas a los animales y diciendo "Veraverto".  
  
-Muy bien, volvamos a practicar, 3 toques con al varita en el lomo y "Veraverto"  
  
Todos empezaron a practicar: Ron en su lechuza Pig, Harry en Hedwig, Hermione en Crosshanks, y Paulina en su lechuza de color negro llamada Salem. Ron tardó un poco, Harry también, Hermione lo logró al primer intento, y Paulina también. Lo que más le sorprendía a Harry es que la copa de Paulina no era una copa común y corriente, sino que estaba finamente tallada y con un grabado extraño. Harry no entendía ni sabía qué, pero había algo sobre Paulina que lo inquietaba. Sabía demasiado de magia poderosa, y conocía algunos hechizos que él no había escuchado en esos 6 años que estuvo en Hogwarts, había algo de ella que él no conocía, tal vez algo peligroso.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CONTESTO REVIEWS!  
  
Stiby: gracias por tu review...perdon si me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero estaba en examenes :s, y ademas tenia tareas. Gracias por leer!  
  
Daina: gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir un review. No se si se parezcan, pero es que tienen algo escondido. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
SaraMeliss: gracias! Pues si, es un poco duro para ellas, no es que yo sepa como se siente pero debe de ser difícil. La verdad, es que los queria hacer sufrir un poco. Espero que te haya gustado este! Perdón si no saliste en este capítulo, es que no supe como introducirte. Pero te prometo por mis libros de Harry Potter que en el siguiente SÍ vas a salir.  
  
CoNny-B: la verdad, mi hermana es como Paulina en la historia, inverti los papeles. En realidad yo soy la 'antisocial' a veces...bueno, disfruta!  
  
Ahora si digo, si quieren salir en el fic solo dejen el nombre y casa en el review! Si es k me dejan reviews ^^, bueno, adios! 


	4. Promesas Rotas

Capítulo 4: Promesas rotas.  
  
Terminó la primera ronda de clases y llegó la hora de la comida. Hermione y Ron ya se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor, pero Harry de todos modos quería hablar con Paulina.  
  
-Adelántense ustedes, los veré ahí. Tengo que hablar con Paulina.  
  
-¿Tú también piensas que nos oculta algo?-le dijo preocupado Ron.-sabe más de hechizos que Hermione.  
  
-Ya lo sé. Por eso iré a hablar con ella.  
  
-Nos veremos allá, suerte amigo.  
  
Harry fue a buscar a Paulina a la sala común de Gryffindor. Él la encontró llorando en un sillón, con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Harry se acercó a ella y trató de consolarla, pero ella seguía llorando.  
  
-Paulina, ¿estas bien? Si es por lo de Malfoy, no tienes porqué preocuparte de las estupideces que anda diciendo por ahí.  
  
-Ya lo sé. Pero si de por sí esto es difícil, y luego él diciéndome así. Lo hace todavía más difícil de soportar.  
  
-No te preocupes por él. Por cierto, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría preguntarte, me gustaría que me ayudaras.  
  
-Claro, veré si puedo ayudarte.-Paulina se secó las lagrimas y puso una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Cómo supiste lo del hurón? ¿Y lo del hechizo de Transformaciones?  
  
-Ah, eso. Ya se lo dije a Malfoy, puedo leer la mente. A veces tocando a las personas, y a veces solo estando junto a ellas.  
  
-Pero Malfoy tiene razón. Nadie de nuestra edad podría controlar un poder tan grande. Es demasiado, incluso para Hermione, y eso ya es decir mucho.  
  
-Es que hay algunas cosas que no sabes sobre mí. Mi familia tenía mucho poder, y ese poder se me heredó cuando nací. También sé algunos hechizos que tú, ni Hermione, habían oído en toda su vida.  
  
-¿Pero cómo?  
  
-No lo sé. Sólo es herencia familiar. Ahora si me permites, tengo que encontrar a mi hermana.  
  
Paulina se levantó del sillón sin decir nada más y salió por el agujero del retrato. Harry seguía tratando de comprender todo lo que Paulina le había dicho, pero se le hacía imposible de creer.  
  
* * *  
  
Paulina iba corriendo a buscar a su hermana a las orillas del lago, donde sabía que la encontraría. La encontró platicando con otra alumna de Slytherin. Se veía más feliz que de costumbre, algo raro en Ana.  
  
-Ana, necesitamos hablar.  
  
-Ahora no; estoy platicando con Saray, una amiga de mi casa.  
  
-Hola.-le dijo Saray a Paulina tratando de ser amigable con ella. (N/A: como un Slytherin podría ser amigable?!)  
  
-Hola. Perdón, pero no me importa con quién estés hablando, me vas a oír.  
  
-No voy a oír tus locuras Paulina. Ya me harté de que me digas qué hacer.  
  
-Como si me importara lo que pienses. Además, lo hago por tu bien.  
  
Paulina levantó a Ana por el brazo y se la llevó alejada de los demás alumnos.  
  
-¿Por qué le dijiste a Malfoy el hechizo? Sabes que es un hechizo que puede causar mucho daño. Neville no se lo merecía, ya ha sufrido bastante con lo de sus papás en San Mungo, con lo que les hizo Bellatrix.  
  
-Se lo dije por que quise. Draco nos puede ayudar con la tarea que nos encomendó mi tío. Malfoy nos serviría de mucha ayuda.  
  
-Él no es nuestro tío, fue un error de familia. ¿No pensarás hacer lo que él te pidió, verdad? No me digas que lo harás. Por favor, Ana, no lo hagas, ¿tú que ganas lastimándolo? ¿Qué te darán?  
  
-Nada. Pero nuestra 'tarea' es sangre mestiza. Nada bueno para este mundo. Estoy pegada a la misma misión que mi tío: limpiar al mundo mágico de todos los sangre sucia que hay. Acéptalo hermanita, él es familia nuestra, y tenemos que hacer lo que nuestra familia nos pide que hagamos.  
  
-No lo haré. No dejaré que aunque sea mi familia, me obligue a hacer algo que nunca haría. Además, el también es sangre mestiza, no es sangre pura como nosotras, no me digas que no sabías que no es sangre pura. Y la mayoría de sus 'amigos' también lo son.  
  
-Algún día tu opinión cambiará. Algún día, realmente cercano, me ayudarás.  
  
-No uses tus poderes de Adivinación conmigo. No servirán para matar inocentes.  
  
-Demasiado tarde hermana. Ahora si me disculpas, estaba platicando.  
  
Ana se fue. Después de echar maldiciones por haber nacido en esa familia por la rabia que tenía, Paulina se transformó en una hermosa lechuza negra, igual que Salem, y se fue a volar por los alrededores del campo de Quidditch. Volar la hacía sentir tan bien, libre de problemas, libre de su familia, libre de pensamientos, libre de promesas rotas. Después de volar y dejarse llevar por el viento durante 20 minutos, voló hacia el Bosque Oscuro, se transformó y salió como Paulina de nuevo.  
  
Llegó al Gran Comedor y encontró a Harry, Hermione y Ron comiendo. Cuando la vieron acercarse, dejaron de platicar de lo que estaban hablando y se pusieron nerviosos.  
  
-Pueden hablar de mí, no hay problema. Estoy acostumbrada a que hablen mal de mí. Fui la oveja negra de la familia.  
  
-Yo pensé que sería Ana, con lo poco que habla. Además ¿cómo sabes que estábamos hablando de ti?  
  
-Ya se lo dije a Harry, Ron. Hay mucho que no saben de mí. No saben de mi pasado, o mi familia. O de todas las promesas rotas y decepciones que he sufrido.  
  
-¿Cómo cuáles?  
  
-Intenta vivir creyendo que tus padres son un tipo de personas que tú creías increíbles, inflexibles en cuánto a ley de magia se trata, y buenos magos, y cuando tienen un accidente te das cuenta de que te ocultaron muchos secretos y que son un tipo MUY diferente de magos del que pensabas que eran. Y que además, se la pasaban prometiéndote cosas y que nuca las hayan cumplido. Y que no aceptes a tu familia, porque sabes que existiendo sobre la faz de la Tierra no le hacen ningun bien a nadie, y menos siendo magos. Y, que tu hermana sepa todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza y te esté obligando a realizar algo que va contra TODOS tus principios y que NO quieres hacer.  
  
Los tres amigos no supieron que decir, y continuaron comiendo en silencio, hasta que el timbre sonó y Harry, Ron y Paulina tuvieron que ir a clase de Adivinación, y Hermione a clase de Aritmancia.  
  
Harry y Ron dejaron que Paulina llegara primero, tenían que hablar. Ya que la vieron lejos Ron y Harry se pusieron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Hermione se regresó y se puso a escucharlos para ver si dejaban de hablar, pero al ver que ellos no se callaban decidió interferir.  
  
-Cállense los dos. No se van a enterar de lo que dice el otro si hablan al mismo tiempo. A ver, primero Ron.  
  
-Sólo porque es tu novio.-le dijo Harry desesperado.  
  
-No es cierto. Porque sé que los 2 piensan casi lo mismo, así que lo que diga él será probablemente lo que digas tú. Empieza ya Ron.  
  
-No sé ustedes, pero creo que Paulina nos oculta algo. Sabe demasiado sobre magia poderosa, hasta magia oscura diría yo. Simplemente, sabe demasiado. Y sabe leer la mente! Nadie de nuestra edad puede, es increíble, imposible.  
  
-Ahora tú Harry.  
  
-Hoy hablé con ella. Y le pregunté que por qué sabía tanto y me dijo que es herencia de familia, que nació con él. Y que sabe hechizos que nosotros ni sabíamos que existían.  
  
-Bien, esto es todo lo que tenemos. Tiene un poder muy grande para nuestra edad, sabe leer la mente y los recuerdos, y dice que es de familia.-les dijo Hermione como si no tuviera mucha importancia.  
  
-¿Es todo? Tenemos que averiguar. Y para eso esta Harry.-Ron volteó a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa malévola.  
  
-¿Yo por qué?!- Harry estaba preocupado. No sabía que podría pasar si le preguntaba algo de su vida personal o de su familia a Paulina.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo...A Harry le esperan algunas sorpresas para el siguiente capítulo ^^ Gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado...me alegran la vida!  
  
Jessy_tonks: gracias! Claro que Ana va a participar más, pero todavía no. Me alegra que te haya gustado la pareja de Harry-Paulina, aunque puede que al final no terminen juntos, no sé. Gracias, bye!  
  
Ayda: pues si, es la parte mala, y se irá desarrollando más adelante. Pero te fallé en una parte, no soy española, soy mexicana. Le puse que eran españolas porque, para mi, es más facil que lleguen de España que de México. También porque tengo una amiga en España y me apoyó con mis ideas. ¿segura que no importa la casa? Bueno, saldrás creo que en el próximo capítulo. Adiós!  
  
CoNnY-B: me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo. Leí tu fic y me encanta...continualo!  
  
SaraMeliss: hola chica, ya saliste! Espero que te haya gustado tu aparición...Ana sabe lo mismo que Paulina, y todo se aclara en el siguiente capítulo, sigue leyendo! Y prometo no volver a prometer nada sobre mis libros de Harry Potter, pero tienes razón en algo: estoy loca, ya me lo han dicho =D. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!  
  
Es todo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y si no, que importa?! Adiós! 


	5. Preguntas y Confesiones

-Ron tiene razón Harry. Será mejor que tú le preguntes. Habla más contigo que con cualquiera de nosotros.-le dijo Hermione tratando de convencerlo.  
  
-¿Y si le decimos a Ginny que nos ayude?- Harry no estaba seguro de la idea de Ron.  
  
-Ginny no nos podrá ayudar. Tú eres el único que le puede sacar algo.-Ron ya se estaba impacientando con su amigo.  
  
-No estoy seguro de esto. De verdad, no creo que pueda hacerlo.  
  
-Si venciste como 7 veces a Voldemort, cálmate Ron, no creo que no le puedas hacer preguntas a Paulina.- Hermione trataba de convencer a su amigo como nunca lo habia hecho.  
  
-Ya lo sé, pero con Voldemort es diferente, tranquilo Ron. A él lo tengo que vencer porque si no él me mata a mí. Paulina es... es... una chica!  
  
-¿Y? Yo soy una chica y soy de tus mejores amigos, te he ayudado en todo los problemas que haz tenido, me he arriesgado por ti, rompí como 50 reglas al hacer la poción Multijugos para que tú pudieras averiguar algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos, por un favor que me hagas no te morirás.  
  
-¿Tú que ganas Hermione con esto?  
  
-Tal vez nos oculta algo que te pueda lastimar, o que nos dañe a todos. Me preocupo por ustedes porque son mis amigos, y no quiero que nada les pase. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-¿Eso significa que lo harás?  
  
-Sí, Ron. Lo haré.  
  
-Muy bien Harry, gracias.  
  
-No te preocupes Hermione, pero necesitaré ayuda.  
  
-Por supuesto. Ahora váyanse a clase o llegaremos todos tarde.  
  
Hermione se fue y dejó a Harry y Ron para que se fueran a clase de Adivinación. Para desgracia de Harry, la profesora Trelawney había regresado a Hogwarts, y como siempre le predijo la muerte con un extraño suceso. Por suerte para Harry, él ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, y ya sabía que algún día tenía que pelear con Voldemort si quería seguir con vida. Paulina se mostraba interesada en la clase, sabia todas las preguntas que la maestra hacía y hacia caso omiso a lo que Harry y Ron decían. Llegó el momento de trabajar en parejas con la bola de cristal, y por primera vez, Harry no trabajó con Ron, sino con Paulina. Paulina adivinaba todas las sombras y figuras que se presentaban en cuanto al futuro de Harry, pero Harry solo pudo ver un escudo de armas con una luna menguante y 1 tigre y una pantera peleándose, él no estaba seguro sobre esto, pero pensó que le podía servir para hacerle preguntas a Paulina. Había decidido hablar con ella durante la cena, él deseaba que esto pudiera ayudar a sus amigos y a él. Llegó la hora de la cena, y Harry trataba de convencer a Paulina para llevarla a la sala de los menesteres, donde podrían hablar tranquilamente.  
  
-No entiendo por qué tenemos que ir. Podemos hablar durante la cena.  
  
-Es que... no hay privacidad, cualquiera nos podría oír.  
  
-No estoy segura Harry.  
  
-Por favor, nadie nos encontrará ahí. Por favor, hazlo por mí.  
  
-De acuerdo. Aunque todavía no comprendo.  
  
-No te vas a arrepentir. Vamos.  
  
Harry se llevó a Paulina al pasillo de la sala de los menesteres y le dijo como podrían hacer que apareciera. Lo hicieron, y apareció una puerta, la abrieron y encontraron un circulo de sillones, con una mesita de centro llena de sandwiches y jugo de calabaza. (N/A: tenían hambre, ¿qué querían que hiciera? Jeje) los 2 se sentaron, uno junto al otro y Harry se quedo viendo fijamente los ojos de Paulina. Ella le sostuvo la mirada; y después de verla por mucho tiempo, Harry tuvo que bajar la mirada porque no la aguantaba más. Paulina puso una sonrisa en su cara y se recostó en un sillón.  
  
-Bien, ya estamos aquí. ¿De qué querías hablar?  
  
-De tu familia, de tu pasado, de cómo tienes poderes tan fuertes.  
  
-Pero tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie.  
  
-Lo prometo.  
  
-De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres saber?  
  
-¿Quién es tu familia? Digo, su historia, ¿cómo obtuvieron tanto poder?  
  
-Es una larga historia. Mi familia vivía dividida en 2 países: España e Inglaterra, para tener poder en 2 lugares distintos. Uno de mis tíos es uno de los magos más poderosos, por que su madre fue una gran hechicera. Y de ahí surgió parte de los poderes que tenemos, y algunos los hemos ido desarrollando con el tiempo y un duro entrenamiento.  
  
-Hablas de Dumbledore, ¿verdad?- Harry sabía que su tío podía ser Voldemort, y esperaba lo peor.  
  
-No, él es solo mi padrino. Fue mi padrino porque mis papás querían que tuviera una buena protección. Bueno, hablo de Lord Voldemort, a quien tu conoces.-Paulina lo dijo con tanta normalidad, que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry. Harry no lo podía creer, no era posible. -Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, yo no soy al que le sigue el juego, esa es Ana. Digamos que yo soy la buena de la familia. Por eso les dije que era la oveja negra de la familia. Toda mi familia lo apoya, menos yo. Y mis padres empezaron a creer que yo tenía razón. Todos dicen que siempre me distinguí por 2 razones de mi hermana: una, que tenía una mente más madura y pensaba con más claridad; y 2, que no llegué a practicar la magia negra como mi hermana y toda mi demás familia. Como es obvio, esto no le gustó a mi querido tío y dijo que él no me aceptaría como su familia, sino como a uno de sus enemigos. Y el dije que sería muy tarde, porqué yo ya no lo reconocía como mi tío, no me importaba lo que pensara o me dijera.  
  
-¿Y crees que la muerte de tus papás, podría no ser accidente?  
  
-¡Por supuesto que lo creo! Con esa familia, ¿cómo no creer eso? Como te decía, mis padres empezaron a creerme y a abandonar a mi tío en sus proyectos contra los sangre sucia, sangre mestiza y, por supuesto, contra ti. Un día salí de mi casa, crucé la separación entre España e Inglaterra en una noche y llegué a ver a Dumbledore, fue la noche cuando me avisaron que mis padres habían muerto. Fue una venganza, estoy segura, y espero también poder vengarme de esto.  
  
-¿Cruzaste el mar en una noche? Pero...  
  
-¿cómo? Cierto, no lo sabes. Soy animago, una lechuza negra. Un animal hermoso, capaz de muchas cosas cuando se lo propone. Mi padre era un halcón, mi madre un cardenal, y mi hermana un búho; como ves, todos somos aves. Pero mi abuela es el mejor animal de toda la familia: el tigre.  
  
-¿Por eso el escudo de armas de tu familia tiene 1 tigre y una pantera peleándose?  
  
-Sí; mi abuela es el tigre, mi abuelo la pantera. Mi abuela pensaba lo mismo que yo, mi abuelo, lo mismo que toda la familia; y por eso cambiaron el escudo de armas, querían algo que representara a su familia. Mi abuela todavía no sabe como puede ser tía de ese monstruo.  
  
-Pero, ¿y los apellidos?  
  
-Cuando mi tía se casó por supuesto que el nombre cambió, pero lo más extraño es que todos los demás hijos y nietos, excepto nosotras 2, han sido hombres. Por eso se ha conservado el apellido Ramos. Fue el único caso en que el apellido ha cambiado.  
  
-¿Y los poderes?  
  
-Bueno, al ser la ahijada de Dumbledore recibí la mayoría de los poderes de la magia blanca. Y mi hermana, al ser ahijada de Voldemort, recibió la mayoría de poderes de la magia negra. Pero hay un solo don que compartimos: podemos leer la mente. Lo cual es extraño, porque nadie de la familia puede. Tal vez sea porque somos las únicas mujeres, por sangre y no por matrimonio, de la familia. Creo que es todo. ¡Mira la hora que és! Llevamos 2 horas hablando, ya son las 10 de la noche. Creo que me iré a dormir.  
  
Y sin nada más que decir, salió de la sala y dejo a Harry con demasiados pensamientos confusos en su cabeza. Se lo tenía que contar inmediatamente a Ron y Hermione. Pero recordó su promesa, ¡no podía hablar de esto con nadie!  
  
* * - - * * - - * * - - * * - - * * - - * * - - * * - - * * - - * * - - * * - - * * - - * * - - * * - - * * - - * * - - * * - - * *  
  
me gustan los reviews! Y me gusta contestarlos!  
  
SaraMeliss: pues si, y aquí ya se dijo, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Sigue leyendo y dejando reviews!  
  
CoNnY-B: hola chica! Yo aquí reportándome jeje...pues si tiene algo que ver, y aquí soltó Paulina toda la sopa, pero va a haber una explicación para esto, lee el siguiente capítulo y te enterarás! Gracia spor seguir leyendo y dejando reviews, me haces feliz!  
  
Jessy_tonks: hola amiga! Ya lo pensé, y no dejaré a Harry solo, pero no sé si con Paulina, porque al final puede desaparecer, al verdad no sé. Todo se me ocurre al momento en que me siento a la computadora y me pongo a oir musica, pero todo surge en el momento, así que no tengo nada seguro. Por favor, sigue dejando reviews!  
  
Y estos son todos los reviews...para los demás sigan la felicita que va para abajo y presionen el preciado botón morado para dejar reviews. Adios!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	6. ¿a que te refieres?

Capitulo 6.- ¿A que te refieres?  
  
Harry supo tanto y no le servía de nada; no le podía decir nada ni a Hermione ni a Ron. Pero de todos modos, algo le parecía extraño: Paulina le había dicho todo sin pensarlo. Pero, ¿cómo? Debía de haber algo más, algo de lo que el no estaba enterado. Alguien le vino a la cabeza: ¡Hermione! Ella debió de haber hecho algo para facilitarle el camino. Corrió a buscar a su amiga a la torre de Gryffindor, pero no la encontró; y solo había otro lugar en donde ella podía estar, en la biblioteca, así que la fue a buscar y la encontró detrás de una pila de libros de Pociones. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por sorpresa, cosa que hizo que ella gritara y los 2 se ganaran una mirada enojada de la Sra. Pince  
  
-No vuelvas a hacer eso Harry.-le dijo su amiga enfadada.  
  
-Perdón, ¿porque tantos libros?  
  
-Snape. Tuve una pequeña disputa con Malfoy en los corredores, y me dejo una composición de 1 m. de largo para mañana sobre la poción de la verdad. No se para qué, si ya la estudiamos. No puedo creer que no el haya dejado nada a Malfoy.  
  
-Ya lo conoces. Hablando de pociones, y sobre todo de pociones de la verdad. Hoy hablé con Paulina.  
  
-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué te dijo?-ella se veía emocionada, pero al ver la cara de Harry, la suya también cambió.  
  
-Eso no es lo importante. Solo importa que lo dijo todo sin pensarlo, y quería ver si tú...em...le habías dado una poción.  
  
-Oups.- Hermione puso una cara de culpa.  
  
-¿Oups qué Hermione? Habla.  
  
-De eso discutí con Malfoy. Él se la dio. Me dijo que la había hecho para sacarle todo lo posible de ti; ya sabes, como su papá está en Azkaban, te quiere encontrar algo para humillarte. En fin, le iba a preguntar durante la cena, pero parece que tú te le adelantaste.  
  
-Malfoy me las va a pagar.  
  
Malfoy iba pasando justo detrás de ellos y se detuvo al oír su nombre.  
  
-¿Te refieres a mí Potter?  
  
-¿Qué le hiciste a Paulina?  
  
-Nada que te importe.  
  
-Sí me importa; dímelo o aquí mismo te parto la cara.  
  
-Recuerda que soy prefecto Potter, y te puedo quitar puntos.  
  
-Y yo también soy prefecta Malfoy, y te puedo quitar puntos por aprovecharte y por administrarle una poción a una alumna sin permiso. Y tal vez no solo pierdas puntos; recuerda que es la ahijada del director, y tal vez te expulsarían, lo cuál, créeme, nos haría muy pero muy felices.-ahora era Hermione la que había hablado y se veía amenazante; Harry nunca la había visto así.  
  
-¿Y quién te dijo que no tengo permiso?  
  
-¿A qué te refieres Malfoy?-Harry ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con las respuestas de Malfoy.  
  
-Tengo permiso de Snape. De hecho, él mismo me dio la poción.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón. Ya sé que el capítulo es muy corto, pero tengo un bloqueo y los quería dejar en suspenso; por favor, no me odien! También me había tardado en actualizar porque no tenía computadora o Internet. Pero aquí esta y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
  
Jessytonks, SaraMeliss, CoNnY-B, stiby, Ayda, Karla y Daina: gracias por seguir leyendo, son los mejores!!!! 


	7. ¿Qué pensaban?

-Habla Malfoy, es la ultima vez que te lo pido así, a la próxima te lo saco a golpes.-Harry se veía demasiado preocupado, ahora que ya sabia por lo que Paulina había pasado, haría lo que fuera para protegerla. Malfoy entendió lo que Harry pensaba solo con verle la cara.  
  
-No se por qué haré esto, pero lo haré. Aquí hay demasiada gente, nos pueden oír. Nos vemos en la orilla del lago en 20 minutos, y solo ve tú Potter.-Malfoy se fue sin decir nada más.  
  
-¿Y por qué yo no puedo ir? Paulina también es mi amiga- Harry miro sorprendido a su amiga, y ella agregó-, bueno, es que como es tu amiga y te preocupas por ella, también puede ser mi amiga.- Hermione sonrió a su amigo, y lo dejó para que se fuera a reunir al lago con Malfoy.  
  
En el camino, Harry bajo rápido al lago, y en el camino se encontró a Cho, él trató de pasar pero Cho lo detuvo.  
  
-Ahora no Cho, tengo prisa.  
  
-Yo no Harry, lamento lo que pasó el año pasado, y me gustaría intentarlo de nuevo.-ella le sonrió, pero lo único en que podía pensar Harry era en Paulina.  
  
-Mira Cho, eres una gran chica, pero a mí no me gustaría reintentarlo, hay muchas personas en el mundo; olvida lo que pasó como yo lo olvide.  
  
-Claro, como ya tienes a la españolita aquella, ya no te importo. Muy bien Potter, esta no es la ultima vez que me verás, recuerda eso.-Cho le dio la espalda a Harry, y subió indignada las escaleras.  
  
'Perfecto Harry, muy bien. Con su familia ya tiene suficiente y ahora tú le consigues otra enemiga. Eres genial' se dijo a si mismo mientras salía del castillo y se dirigía hacia Malfoy, que estaba sentado en el pasto recostado en un árbol.  
  
-Muy bien, hablemos antes de que me arrepienta.-le dijo Malfoy mientras Harry se sentaba a su lado. Al pasar, algunos Slytherin y Gryffindor los miraban, murmuraban y volteaban a ver a Harry y Malfoy hablando juntos. Los Slytherin se volteaban y caminaban más rápido hacia el castillo-Snape me dio una poción; yo ya sabia que el tío de Paulina y Ana es El-Que-No-Debe- Ser-Nombrado, y le quería sacar qué le había hecho a mi padre después de lo que paso en el Ministerio, porque él escapó de Azkaban. Yo no acepto lo que mi padre hacía, pero según mi madre, las apariencias sirven de mucho en nuestro mundo. Engañé a Snape diciéndole eso, y me la dio, pero me arrepentí y no se la di. Se la di a su hermana, porque sé que ella es la consentida de la familia y ella podría contestar mis preguntas.- ¿Puedo decir algo?- Harry asintió con la cabeza y Malfoy .siguió con su relato.- Creo que alguien tiene algo en contra de sus padres y ella, porque Ana es la favorita de Slytherin; alguien los quiere dañar, o al menos a ella, porque sus papás, bueno...murieron.  
  
-Ya lo sé. Ella misma me lo dijo, cree que sus padres fueron asesinados, que su muerte no fue un accidente. Malfoy, si sabes algo más, por favor dímelo.  
  
-Hay algo más. Como te dije, le di la poción a Ana y ella descubrió mi plan, me dijo que si le quería preguntar algo, se lo preguntara de frente. Actuó extraño, como si supiera para qué quería saber.  
  
-Malfoy, gracias. Nunca pensé que diría eso.-Harry sonrió, Malfoy el devolvió la sonrisa.- de verdad, gracias por todo.-Harry ya se iba pero Malfoy habló una vez más.  
  
-Dile a Paulina qué siento todo lo que le esta pasando. A mí no me gustaría sufrir algo como eso.  
  
-Gracias Malfoy.-Harry corrió de nuevo hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero en el camino se encontró a Paulina. Ella venía llorando y viendo hacia el suelo.  
  
Harry la detuvo, pero ella no lo quería ver a la cara. Harry la llevó alejada de los demás alumnos y trató de hablar con ella, pero ella no decía nada. La llevó con Dumbledore, y para su suerte lo encontró llegando a la entrada de su oficina. Dumbledore vio a Paulina, y la sostuvo justo a tiempo antes de que ella cayera desmayada. Harry y el director la llevaron a la enfermería. Paulina no despertó en toda la noche, y Harry estuvo junto a ella toda la noche. En cuanto Ron y Hermione se enteraron del estado de Paulina, la fueron a ver a la enfermería y vieron a Harry ahí, con ojeras y cansado. Sus amigos lo trataron de convencer para que fuera a dormir, pero él no quiso salir de la enfermería; incluso la Sra. Pomfrey lo dejó pasar la noche junto a su amiga.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Paulina fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, y vio a Harry dormido en una sinal junto a ella, y a su padrino sentado en la cama junto a ella. Al ver que despertaba, Dumbledore le sonrió.  
  
-Hola. ¿Qué pasó?  
  
-Por alguna extraña razón te desmayaste justo en cuanto me viste. El Sr. Potter y yo te trajimos aquí, y él no se ha separado de ti en toda la noche. También te vinieron a visitar la Srita. Granger y el Sr. Weasley. Buenos amigos encontraste este año.-Paulina sonrió débilmente.  
  
-Yo sé lo que pensó mi mamá antes de morir, cuando te vi lo supe. Yo supe lo que pensaban antes de que el avión se estrellara.  
  
Dumbledore se paró preocupado de la cama y se sentó junto a su ahijada.  
  
-Paulina, ¿qué sentiste? ¿Qué pensaron?  
  
Pero ella no pudo contestar, porque de nuevo estuvo inconsciente. Con extraños pensamientos e imágenes rondando por su cabeza.  
  
No me miren así. Es que Malfoy me cae bien, y no lo quería poner muy malo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Dejen reviews! Es todo, adiós a todos! Besos: Amarië, magical elf 


	8. No morí

Oía que alguien me llamaba, pero primero tenía que arreglar algunas cosas, aclarar dudas. Me vi a mi misma en la biblioteca de mi casa en España, cómo extrañaba todo eso. Enfrente de la chimenea, en un sillón, había alguien sentado, esperándome. Al instante, supe de quién se trataba; y aunque parezca increíble, me alegraba verlo ahí. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que preguntarle. Antes de hablar con él, lo quería matar, le quería escupir en la cara. Él era la causa de mis sufrimientos, de que fuera lo que soy ahora. No me iba a aguantar más las ganas de gritarle; era tanto el dolor que sentía, que no me veía capaz de verlo a la cara, ver los ojos que visitaban mis sueños más hermosos, y los convertían en pesadillas.  
  
Al sentir mi presencia en la sala, él volteó, y de nuevo vi esos ojos, ese cuerpo, esa persona que tanto daño me hacían. Me sonrió, y caminó hacía mí con paso decidido, al llegar frente a mí, intenté soltarle una bofetada, pero él fue más rápido y me detuvo la mano. Volvió a sonreír, me soltó la mano y me miró de manera despreciable.  
  
-Me alegra que vinieras, al fin. Pero te tardaste.  
  
-Tú sabes porqué estoy aquí. De hecho, tú me trajiste aquí. Tienes muchas cosas que aclararme. Muchas preguntas que contestar.  
  
-Al fin lo descubriste, me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Ahora, pregunta.- sonrió de nuevo maliciosamente.- tenemos mucho tiempo, tiempo que pasaremos en familia.  
  
-¿Familia? ¿Crees que te considero mi familia? Después de lo que hiciste, lo que menos te consideraría sería mi familia. En cuanto a las preguntas, empezaré cuando yo quiera. A lo que menos tienes derecho, es a ordenarme a hacer algo.  
  
-Me encanta cuánto te pones nerviosa,- se acercó a mí, y acarició mi mejilla, pero le voltee la cara, él me dio de nuevo su mejor mirada de desprecio, y aún así, de encanto.- en eso te pareces un poco a mí. Sueltas palabras y palabras sin saber qué dices; pero, como es obvio, yo ya nunca estoy nervioso ni lo estaré.  
  
-Empecemos con las preguntas. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué te habían hecho esos muggles? Pero sobre todo, ¿qué te hicieron mis padres? No había razón para que los mataras.-sentía la ira correr por mis venas, pero anteponiéndose a la ira, estaba el dolor. El dolor que sentía al perder a mi familia  
  
-Y no había razón para que no los matara.- sonrió de nuevo. Dios, como odiaba esa sonrisa, lo único que decía esa sonrisa era "Soy mejor que tú, no puedes contra mí."- Verás, tus padres dejaron de creer en mi poder, dejaron de creer en qué podía lograr cosas grandes. Y por eso, me dejaron de tener miedo. Por eso los maté, para demostrarles que todavía podía hacer cosas que ningún mago podría hacer.  
  
-Hay un mago mejor que tú, y lo sabes. Lo sabes desde el momento en que Harry no murió.  
  
-No lo menciones. Ese mago no es mejor que yo.  
  
-Claro que sí. Pero no vine a eso. Ya sé como murieron mis padres, o más bien, quién mató a mis padres. -Ya era hora.  
  
-Te apareciste en su avión, los mataste con el Avada Kedavra. Y después mataste a todo el avión, incluyendo a los pilotos, y el avión se cayó. Lo hiciste muy bien, lo reconozco, un asesinato perfecto. No dejaste ninguna huella de que los pasajeros hubieran muerto incluso ANTES de que el avión estallara y los cuerpos se calcinaran. Todo cubierto, nadie sospecharía que fuiste tú.  
  
-Pero te tengo una pequeña sorpresita, sobrina.  
  
La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, y un hombre entró. Era alto, delgado y moreno. Tenía el pelo negro, y los profundos ojos del mismo color. Al pararse junto a Tom, retrocedí unos 2 pasos, no podía ser, no podía estar vivo. Yo había visto cuando lo mataron, al menos lo soñé. Corrí hacia el hombre y lo abrasé, pero él me soltó con desprecio y me miró de una manera extraña, nunca me había visto así.  
  
-¿Papá? ¿Eres tú? Pero, ¿cómo? Pensé que estabas muerto. Digo, ibas en el avión, vi como te mataron, eras tú.  
  
-Ahí es dónde cometes un error querida sobrina. Miguel no iba en el avión, iba tu tío Luis, un despreciable muggle. Lo obligamos a tomar la poción multijugos y convertirse en tu padre.  
  
-Papá, dime que no es cierto, por favor, dime que no es cierto...  
  
Papá me veía con ojos tristes, y después de un largo silencio, asintió. Retrocedí aún más y me deje caer en un sillón cercano, y lloré, lloré todas las lágrimas que podían haber salido de mi alma.  
  
Paulina despertó de repente con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazó a Dumbledore. Murmuró muchas cosas entre sollozos, y lo único que él pudo descifrar fue: "Está vivo, papá esta vivo"...  
  
¿Qué tal? Ya apareció Voldi! Y una sorpresa que nadie se esperaba, ni siquiera yo. En fin, gracias por seguir leyendo las locuras que escribo, y perdón si me tardé en actualizar, estoy en examenes :s...la primera parte fue narrada por Paulina, era cómo lo veía ella desde sus ojos. Espero que les haya gustado. DEJEN REVIEWS!!   
  
Por cierto, abri una cuenta compartida con una amiga mia, y los quiero invitar a leer nuestro nuevo fic "Los Piratas del Caribe 2: El Misterio del Nightmare." Es un fic muy padre, espero que les guste, y dejen reviews!! - 


	9. Traélo de vuelta

Al día siguiente (domingo), Paulina pudo salir de la enfermería, más alegre y relajada que antes. Había un gran revuelo en la torre de Gryffindor, pues la primera visita a Hogsmade se haría el próximo fin de semana. Cuando Paulina entró a la Sala Común por el agujero del retrato de la Señora Gorda, Hermione corrió a saludar a su amiga y a preguntarle como se sentía:  
  
-Harry me dijo lo que paso, ¿estás bien?-le pregunto mientras la acompañaba a sentarse en uno de los sillones mullidos enfrente de la chimenea.  
  
-Sí, ya estoy mejor. ¿Por qué todos están tan emocionados?  
  
-El próximo sábado es la primera visita del año a Hogsmade, lo encontrarás muy divertido.- le contestó Ron, que en ese momento se acercó a ellas, llevando a Crookshanks en brazos y pasandoselo a Hermione. –todo un pueblo dedicado a la magia, y la cerveza de mantequilla de las Tres Escobas es deliciosa. ¿Irás?  
  
-Claro que si, necesito relajarme y vaciar la mente.- le dijo un poco triste. Ron notó el tono de voz de Paulina, e iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero Hermione lo calló. –en fin, ya quiero que sea fin de semana.  
  
-¿Se han dado cuenta de que no hemos visto al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Tampoco hemos tenido clases.- les dijo Hermione, mientras le rascaba a Crookshanks detrás de las orejas.  
  
-Eso se solucionará pronto, créanme. La primera clase será creo que mañana.- le dijo Paulina, más feliz. Hermione y Ron no preguntaron. -¿Alguno de ustedes sabe donde esta Harry? No lo he visto desde ayer en la enfermería.  
  
-Bajo con Hagrid, cosa que deberíamos hacer nosotros también, ¿vienes? Después iremos al Gran Comedor para comer.  
  
-Lo haría si pudiera, pero Madame Pomfrey me dijo que no debía salir del castillo por hoy. Y de todos modos tengo que ver a Dumbledore. Los veo después en el Gran Comedor.- les dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la Sala Común por el agujero del retrato de la Señora Gorda.  
  
Paulina se detuvo enfrente de la gárgola de piedra que ocultaba la  
entrada al despacho de Dumbledore, y dijo en voz alta "cerveza de  
mantequilla" y la gárgola se empezó a mover hacia arriba dejando ver una  
escalera de piedra que subía mecánicamente, como una escalera eléctrica  
muggle. En fin, subió por la escalera, y encontró a Dumbledore vaciando  
sus recuerdos en el pensadero.  
  
-Ya sé, ¿los recuerdos te pueden consumir?- le dijo en tono divertido,  
mientras se sentaba en frente de él, y lo miraba como una niña pequeña.  
  
-¿Cómo entraste? Sólo los profesores saben la contraseña.- le contestó  
dejando a un lado el pensadero, y viéndola a los ojos.  
  
-Sé que Snape sabe cómo usar la Oclumancia, pero no la pone mucho en  
práctica. Fue muy fácil entrar en su mente.- le dijo riendo, y se trató  
de calmar.- ¿Lo trataban tan mal James y sus amigos? Bueno, no importa,  
eran gente estupenda.  
  
-Sí, estupenda. Pero, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no leas la mente de  
los profesores? ¿Quieres encontrar cosas vergonzosas de su pasado para  
burlarte de ellos?  
  
-La verdad, sí...-Dumbledore la miró seriamente.- sólo bromeo, por supuesto  
que no. Bueno, ¿resolviste el problema del profesor de Defensa Contra las  
Artes Oscuras? Porque tengo un candidato perfecto.  
  
-¿De verdad? ¿Quién?- le preguntó Dumbledore con tono calmado, juntando  
las yemas de los dedos y recargándose en su silla.- No le puedo dar el  
puesto a un estudiante, ¿entendido?  
  
-De acuerdo.- ella rió- Harry sería un buen maestro, pero en estos  
tiempos necesitamos a un adulto. ¿Por qué no le llamas de nuevo a Lupin?  
Según he oído, era el mejor maestro de los últimos 5 años. Uno era un  
mortífago, el otro un farsante, otro mortífago, y una empleada del  
ministerio que terminó como loca en el Bosque Prohibido.- le dijo  
contando con los dedos.- Y, claro, Lupin, un hombre lobo. Pero era un  
gran maestro, tráelo de vuelta. Estoy segura de que aceptaría encantado.  
  
-Él aceptará, pero los padres no. Está la familia Malfoy por ejemplo,  
harían lo que fuera para quitarme de mi puesto de Director.  
  
-Lo sé, pero el Sr. Malfoy está en Azkaban, no creo que pueda hacer  
mucho.  
  
-En cualquier caso, eso no es de tu incumbencia; es hora de la comida,  
baja y haz desastres en otro lado, que tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
-Por ejemplo, escribir a Lupin para que llegue a la hora de la cena y  
empieza sus clases mañana.- le dijo en tono divertido mientras se  
levantaba de su silla y se dirigía hacia la puerta.- Bueno, me voy a  
comer, adiós.  
  
Capitulo nueve! -, que rápido... bueno, Paulina se ve más feliz tomando  
en cuenta la noticia de que su papá esta vivo. Por favor, no me vayan a  
matar por lo que les voy a decir: pronto voy a salir de vacaciones y es  
probable que no actualice hasta después del 7 de agosto, pero voy a  
tratar de hacer los capítulos y después nada más llegar y pasarlos al PC,  
y actualizar. Trataré de actualizar en las vacaciones, pero no es muy  
probable. Gracias por su comprensión, y por seguir leyendo este fic, son  
los mejores .. bueno, sin más que decir, adiós! 


	10. Los TIMOS

**Capitulo 10...**

El lunes por la mañana, todos los alumnos bajaron a desayunar. Pocos minutos después, el correo de la mañana llegó, y lechuzas entregaron sobres rojos a todos los alumnos de sexto. Venían del Ministerio. Al abrir Hermione su carta, gritó de emoción y abrazó a Harry, a Ron, a Neville y a Paulina; todos la vieron como si algo malo le pasara.

-Vamos, ábranlas, ¡son los resultados de los TIMOS! – A esto, Harry y Ron pusieron cara preocupada y abrieron sus sobres, segundos después, los 2 sonrieron y se felicitaron mutuamente.- Podré trabajar en el Ministerio, en la Comisión de Uso Incorrecto de la Magia.

-¡Genial, tenemos los TIMOS necesarios para ser aurores! Incluso salimos bien en Pociones...- le dijo Harry a Hermione con la mayor sonrisa del mundo en su cara.

-Suerte para ustedes,- le dijo Neville con tristeza en los ojos- reprobé, tengo los TIMOS para ser vendedor...

-Lo siento mucho Neville, -le dijo Paulina- pero puedes trabajar con Fred y George en su tienda de bromas

-¿Y tus resultados?- le preguntó a Harry – también hiciste TIMOS en España, ¿cierto?

-Sí, los tuve...y pasé para ser auror, así q creo q creo q trabajaremos juntos, Harry.

-Harry, esto significa algo más, ¿no te das cuenta?- le preguntó Ron con un brillo inusual en sus ojos

-¿Qué?

-¡Podemos dejar Adivinación!- le dijo Ron emocionado.

-Algo q debieron de haber hecho desde tercer año- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara.- ahora solo tenemos q tomar Transformaciones, Pociones, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y seguro q nos darán nuevo horario...- en cuanto Hermione terminó de decir esto, la profesora McGonagall entregaba horarios a los alumnos de sexto año, felicitó a los chicos, y siguió su camino. Todos veían su nuevo horario, cuando Hermione notó el nombre del maestro de DCAO- Harry, ¡Lupin regresó! Nos dará clases de nuevo.

-Me pregunto como hizo Dumbledore para q regresara y los padres aceptaran q estuviera de nuevo aquí.- les dijo Ron a todos los demás, un poco confundido.

-Bueno, digamos q un alumno convenció a Dumbledore y a los padres, de q el profesor Lupin estaría en un lugar seguro durante las lunas llenas.- dijo Paulina con un poco de misterio y una sonrisa que trataba de decirles algo.

-¿Tú lo convenciste?- le preguntó Harry un poco admirado.

-Se podría decir que sí. Dumbledore confía mucho en Lupin, igual q en Snape, y en todos nosotros. Y sabía q Lupin estaría encantado de regresar, ya q aprendieron tanto de él en tercer año, y es el más adecuado para el trabajo. Además, con la poción q el profesor Snape puede hacer, los síntomas se calmarán y probablemente Lupin no tendrá que faltar a clases en Luna Llena. Además, es el mejor maestro que han tenido en estos 5 años de Hogwarts, era lógico que alguien pidiera que regresara.

-Eres increíble... de verdad. Es que nadie ha podido convencer a la mesa de padres de que dejen regresar a Lupin como maestro. Todos los padres tenían miedo al ser Lupin un licántropo. No puedo creer que vaya a regresar...- Ron estaba completamente impresionado, no dejaba de ver el nombre de su antigua maestro en el horario.

Minutos después, Ana se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, con miradas de algunos Slytherins en su espalda, y le tocó el hombro a su hermana. Ella se volteó y la miró con una sonrisa un poco falsa.

-¿Qué pasa? Normalmente no hablas conmigo, tus amigas serpientes te criticarían.- le dijo con un poco de burla.

-Tenemos que hablar, ahora.

-Estoy ocupada.

-De verdad, tenemos que hablar.- Ana hablaba con una seriedad rara en ella. Paulina suspiró, se levantó de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor con su hermana detrás de ella.

Caminaron hacia el lago, y se sentaron bajo un árbol que les daba la sombra suficiente para poder platicar tranquilamente sin que algún alumno los molestara.

-¿Qué pasa, Ana? Sé que no me hablarías a menos de que fuera algo importante... o que se tratara sobre mi tio...

-Deja de hablar. Esto es serio,- una muestra de temor se veia por sus ojos, algo completamente inusual en ella.- estas en peligro.

-Ana, por favor. Te conozco, aunque estuviera la muerte detrás de mí, nunca me advertirías. Eres demasiado egoísta para preocuparte por los demás.

-No bromeo... Él está detrás de ti, eres su próximo objetivo.

-No juegues con eso, por favor. No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo.- ahora, la voz de Paulina se oía preocupada, temblaba un poco y el miedo se veía en sus ojos. Todos sabían que si él se ponía un objetivo, siempre lo cumplía, no importaba si era familia. Y eso ya lo había demostrado.- No juegues con eso, Ana, te lo suplico.

-No estoy jugando, Paulina. Eres mi hermana, y tengo que protegerte. Sólo hay una manera en la que puedes salvarte...- tomó la cara de su hermana, quien ahora estaba mirando el pasto con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, por el mentón y la miró directamente a los ojos.- Tienes que matarlo, tienes que hacer lo que él te diga.

-No, no lo haré. No dejaré que muera. Prefiero morir yo, a que muera él.

-Por favor, Paulina. Hazme caso, es la única manera de salvarte, y salvar nuestra herencia.

-¡Por Dios Ana! Sólo piensas en las riquezas que esto puede traer. ¿Y qué hay de toda la gente que morirá si no es destruido? ¿Qué hay sobre ellos? ¡Todos los magos y muggles que morirán!

-¿Por qué? Sólo dime, ¿por qué no lo quieres hacer?

-Porque quiero que los magos sigan existiendo, no que sólo vivan en la imaginación de los muggles. Y porque creó que ese alguien que quieres que mate, nos salve a todos. Prefiero morir yo, a ver morir todo lo que me importa y todo lo que amo.- se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica, y se levantó. Empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia el castillo, cuando oyó la voz de su hermana diciéndole: "De cualquier manera, ¡lo lograrán matar!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Sé que prometí actualizar antes, pero me encontraba fuera de la ciudad, después regresé a la escuela y las tareas eran agobiantes, y empecé exámenes, y después, bloqueo de escritora (un mal que no le deseo a nadie). Prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda en los capítulos que faltan (que no creo que sean muchos). Y de una vez les quiero advertir, que no pronostico un final muy feliz. En fin, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Y de nuevo, mil disculpas por la tardanza. **

**Atte.**

**Amarië, magical elf.**


	11. Solo me preocupo por ti

**PDV de Paulina**

"Relájate, eso no pasara… no lo van a matar. Solo son amenazas…" era lo único que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento. Nada le iba a pasar a Harry, no tenia por que preocuparme… "estoy segura que él va a estar bien… después de todo, estamos en Hogwarts, no se podría aparecer aquí, además, mientras Dumbledore este aquí, nada le pasará, no se atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima¿o sí? Arggg! Es demasiada preocupación, se que todo estará bien…"

El tiempo pasó de forma normal, la Orden del Fénix no sabía nada de Voldemort; al parecer, Harry estaba seguro. Paulina no comentó nada con nadie. Los meses pasaron, Gryffindor le gano a Ravenclaw en el primer juego de la temporada, Slytherin le gano a Hufflepuff, lo que significaba que Gryffindor pelearía por la Copa de Quidditch contra Slytherin.

Eran mediados de octubre, el otoño había llegado y ya empezaba a hacer frío. Ya no había alumnos afuera a esa hora, era tarde y llovía. En la sala común de Gryffindor, se oía el bullicio de los alumnos que hacían sus tareas y hablaban de la próxima visita a Hogsmade. La visita seria el sábado, y ya era viernes por la noche. Todos los alumnos iban a ir para comprar sus disfraces para el Baile que el director había organizado para ese año. Unos hablaban de quienes serian sus parejas (podían ser de la misma casa), o de que disfraz se comprarían. Cerca de la chimenea, 5 alumnos estaban sentados en sillones, formando un circulo cerrado para que nadie más los pudiera oír.

-Se lo que les digo… Harry no debería ir al Baile…- Hermione les dijo.

¿Y perdérnoslo¡Ni locos- Ron protestó.

-Harry seria el único que lo perdería, no tu hermanito…-Ginny resopló.

-Haremos lo que Harry decida…

-Yo apoyo a Hermione, Harry no debería ir.- al fin, Paulina había hablado, llevaba callada desde que empezaron a hablar del baile. –Puede ser peligroso

Todos empezaron a hablar sobre lo que seria mejor para Harry, sin oír lo que el quería decir… Él sabia que se preocupaban por su bien, pero no se iba a perder el baile, la Orden lo había estado protegiendo demasiado, siempre había un maestro en las prácticas de Quidditch, y solo porque alguien había dicho que él estaba en Peligro, que Voldemort venia por él.

¡Ya-Harry gritó ¿recuerdan que hablamos de mí? Voy a ir al baile, y fin de la discusión.

Harry se levantó haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de sus compañeros, y subió a su dormitorio. Cuando llegó, se sentó sobre su cama y cerró los doseles. Odiaba eso. Todo el mundo lo trataba como un bebe, como si el no fuera capaz de cuidarse solo. "Harry, no vayas solo a ningún lado"; "Harry espérame, no puedes andar solo." Hasta Hagrid le molestaba que fuera a verlo en las tardes: "Es muy peligroso que andes por ahí solo…"

¿Por qué todos eran así? No era como si Voldemort iba a llegar y matarlo mientras dormía, o tal vez era exactamente eso. La Orden sabía algo, y no se lo querían decir. No, eso no iba a pasar, estaba regresando a su estado de ánimo del año pasado y no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Tenia que calmarse. Todo iba a estar bien. Oyó que la puerta se abría y alguien caminaba "Debe de ser Neville o Sean.", pensó. Aunque se sorprendió al ver a Paulina abriendo los doseles de su cama y sentándose junto a él. Ninguno de los 2 se veía a los ojos, veían al suelo; ninguno entendía, o no quería entender, por qué se ponían nerviosos cuando estaban juntos.

-Sabes que solo me preocupo por ti, y que no quiero que nada te pase.

-Lo sé. Pero estoy harto de que todos me traten como un niño, ya no puedo hacer nada libremente. Solo quiero que…

Paulina no lo dejo terminar la frase, porque lo besó. Sí, lo besó. Harry reaccionó y no rompió el beso, fue tierno, nada agresivo, era una forma de decirse que se preocupaban por el bien del otro. Él sabía que ella estaba en peligro solo por ser su amiga, ella sabía que él estaba en peligro de muerte por ser el-niño-que-sobrevivió. Harry rompió el beso, y la abrazó, ella le regresó el abrazo y comenzó a llorar en su hombro. No podía pensar en lo que haría o lo que sufriría si un día lo llegaba a perder, el dolor sería demasiado.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Yo voy a estar bien, mientras que este contigo, nada me pasará.

-Harry¡los 2 podemos morir, los 2 estamos en peligro! No quiero que te pase algo…

Harry la volvió a besar, esta vez durante más tiempo, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de los 2. Había un lazo entre ellos, una conexión, algo que ni siquiera la muerte podría romper.

**Hasta aquí este capitulo… Feliz día del amor y la amistad! . wow, creo que ahora si lo hizo un poco mas largo.**

**Les aviso, creo que faltan como 2 capítulos para el final, y no es uno muy alegre que digamos. Espero les haya gustado este cap, pq me costo MUCHO trabajo, lo hice a medianoche, y ese día me había levantado a las 8 de la mañana, y en la tarde vi una película de miedo (no dejaba de voltear a todos lados, para ver si había algo extraño xD) en fin, espero de verdad les haya gustado! Pasen todos un bello catorce de febrero! Dejen reviews **


End file.
